martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Hang Chi
Hang Chi is an ascetic monk from Mount Potala. He was also classified as a combat monk, for he exuded an aura as deep as the sea, like a sheathed master sword. He was clearly an extreme master. Hang Chi is of the same generation as Lin Ming and had entered the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting, winning at 3rd place. Later on, he becomes a true buddha of Mount Potala and a key figure of the human race. Description He appeared to be a white-clothed youth. This youth was shaved bald with a nine ringed scar on his head. He wore straw sandals and a loose robe, the very image of a solemn monk. As an ascetic, Hang Chi usually lived a modest and pious life. He had a naturally low profile temperament that avoided disputes and grudges. But, he too was a young heroic elite. During his battle against Lin Ming, Hang Chi's personality and perspective towards the martial road was same as all other heroic elites, he longed for the thrill of battle. In the face of fervent battle, even a future eminent monk like him would feel his blood boil in excitement. To meet a similar opponent, that was something to feel excited over. This was what it meant to find a perfect rival; there was nothing better than that. Background When he was found as a child, he had the relic of the Lotus Heart Bodhi with him. In the myths the Lotus Heart Bodhi is the reincarnated martyr soul of a Buddha. Every appearance is the new birth of a living Buddha.Chapter 1314 – Divine Seal Within Samsara Thus, he had been chosen as the next disciple of focus after Emperor Shakya. From birth, there were all sorts of arcane abilities used to temper his body. As he began to cultivate, he assiduously dedicated his being to wholehearted training, leading a lonely and diligent life. Hang Chi comes from Mount Potala, a sect with an inheritance greater than Divine Dream Heavenly Palace. In fact, you can even call it the strongest background in all of humanity. Chapter 1323 – Frost Dream’s Identity Moreover, he possesses the golden body of the reincarnated Buddha, something that appears only every several tens or even hundreds of millions of years. He has cultivated an unbreakable diamond Vajra body and even possesses the Lotus Heart Bodhi, the relic of Buddha. Chapter 1323 – Frost Dream’s Identity From his birth, he began training with all sorts of secret skills and his body was washed and transformed with all sorts of precious medicines. In all of his years of torturous cultivation, he abstained from sin and worldly desires and possesses a pure body. His temperament, his talent, his perception – there is nothing that isn’t perfect. He can be considered at the peak of all geniuses of the Divine Realm! Chapter 1323 – Frost Dream’s Identity Plot Towards the Wild Universe In a grand hall within Epoch, many young elites had gathered. Dragon Fang, Hang Chi, Xiao Moxian, Jun Bluemoon, Lin Ming, and even the celestial Smokeless… These young elites had reunited once again. Back during the Divine Realm First Martial Meeting, these young elites had been 20-40 years of age. They were high-spirited back then, looking to climb to the highest mountaintops. They showed their abilities above the arena stage. They attracted the attention of the cosmos and became renowned to trillions of quadrillions of people. That was an incomparably magnificent time! And after 100 years of life, they reunited once more. Although they each made considerable progress in their strengths, they actually gathered under such circumstances. Facing the great calamity of the Divine Realm they had been forced to flee from their homeland and become fugitives… To abandon their homeland and go to an unknown world, it was inevitable that they would feel a deep melancholy in their hearts. Smokeless whispered, finding it hard to calm her heart. Beside her, Hang Chi was praying sutras and twisting the buddha beads in his hands, deep in meditation.Chapter 1927 – Parting Quotes * (To Xiao Moxian, he was just too modest) “Junior-apprentice Sister Xiao Moxian jokes too much. My martial talent is low and I can only rely on diligently cultivating over time to stand here. Humility is all I can show here.”Chapter 1310 – The Wheel of Samsara * (Hang Chi said, as a rebuttal to his previous modesty) "Although a poor monk like me has low martial talent, my heart is open to the Great Dao. In front of the Great Dao, all living beings are nothing but ants. There is really nothing worthy of showing off." Techniques Leopard Climbing the Wall His figure moved as he sprinted forwards like an agile leopard – this was his movement technique, Leopard Climbing the Wall. Although this movement technique had an extremely simple name, it was in fact very high quality. When used by Hang Chi, it showed a breathtaking effect. Wheel of Samsara Faintly, from somewhere far away, the sounds of Buddhist chants seemed to echo through the air. Hang Chi had used his true ability – this was one of Mount Potala’s transcendent divine mights. Hang Chi grasped the staff in his hands and drew an arc in the skies, leaving behind a golden light in its path. This golden light finally composed a Buddhist chart. This Buddhist chart contained six round golden circles. Within these golden circles were illusory images. There were blood demons, hungry ghosts, beasts, ghost slaves, humans, and even heavenly gods. Although this was clearly a gold and holy Buddhist cultivation method, the truth was that this Wheel of Samsara contained a sharp, icy energy, making it seem as if needles were digging into Lin Ming’s body, making him feel an incomparable pain. This cold energy was the power of samsara contained within the Wheel of Samsara. Although Buddhist cultivation methods were filled with a gentle brilliance, often focusing on mercy and compassion, they also didn’t lack the path of slaughter, the grip of grudges, spells of resentment, blood pond hells, asura battlefields, and all other sorts of evil methods. Where there was light, there was shadow. Where there was good, there was evil. Good and evil were dependent on each other; they were indivisible concepts. Without evil, without murder, without suffering, without illness, aging, and death, without asura hells, if all of society lived in perpetual bliss and blind happiness, how could there be the Buddhist path? If so, no one would believe in Buddhism in this world. The sins of humanity were an essential part of Buddhism. In the six paths of samsara within the precepts of Buddhism, only the paths of divinity and humanity were the pure moral ways. The path of asura was neither good nor evil, and as for the last three paths, each was worse than the last!Chapter 1312 – Samsara To Samsara Lotus Heart Bodhi A luminous gold light appeared from between his eyebrows. Then, a round relic shot forth from this shining light! As this relic appeared, it flashed with a golden light, piercing through all shrouds. This light was like a materialized sword, cutting through all. In the myths the Lotus Heart Bodhi is the reincarnated martyr soul of a Buddha. Every appearance is the new birth of a living Buddha! This so-called Buddha martyr soul was a legend spread down in the Buddhist faith. Some people speculated that there was an individual of the Buddhist faith who had reached levels of strength surpassing an Empyrean. Later, when he died in repose, his bones condensed into multiple relics. These relics were the Lotus Heart Bodhi. These relics were incomparably mysterious. They would accompany some Buddhist disciples with extraordinarily high wisdom from birth, following them as they came out of their mother’s womb. Each Buddhist disciple that possessed a Lotus Heart Buddha was considered the reincarnation of a Buddha. As these disciples grew up, they could refine these relics into their very bodies to stabilize their inner world. Those Buddhist disciples that possessed the Lotus Heart Bodhi might only appear every 10 million years or tens of millions of years; they were incomparably rare. Unless these people perished on their road, they would become eminent monks of their generation, Empyrean level powerhouses! Samsara Domain As Hang Chi slowly spoke, a separate space formed around him, seeming as if it were flooded with the countless suffering souls. From behind Hang Chi, a vortex appeared. This was an origin energy vortex that seemed to contain infinite suffering and tribulations. Looking into this vortex made one feel as if they had experienced an endless cycle of samsara, nearly losing their ego. Eight Sectioned Stupa A titanic golden pagoda fell over Hang Chi. This divine pagoda glowed with a circulating golden divine light, filling the air with the breath of the Great Dao. This divine pagoda had eight floors, each floor possessing its own god. Of these gods, some were gentle and solemn, some were fierce and overflowing with killing intent, some were as calm as a Buddha, and some were like an asura. A stupa. In other words, a Buddhist pagoda! Hang Chi summoned the Eight Sectioned Stupa, with eight gods stabilizing it. For a time, the entire space for a thousand feet around Hang Chi was suppressed by this pagoda, forming a sacred realm which could not be shaken. The Eight Sectioned Stupa is supported with the strength of eight gods from the Buddhist principles. It is a harmonic balance of Laws that is an offensive and defensive ability. Unless your strength far surpasses my own, it is impossible for you to break through my Eight Sectioned Stupa from the outside. When I am placed within the Eight Sectioned Stupa, it is impossible for ordinary attacks to reach me. However, my Eight Sectioned Stupa uses the power of the Wheel of Samsara as the foundation. In the end, it can be called a derivative technique of my transcendent divine might, the Wheel of Samsara. If you can see through this poor monk’s Samsara Domain then you will be able to break through this move from its very foundations.Chapter 1311 – Against Hang Chi Eight Sectioned Stupa, Eight Gates Golden Lock After forming hand seals and reciting Buddhist chants, eight deities on the Eight Sectioned Stupa would fly out, surrounding the target and turning into runic locks that sealed them within. This was a supreme Buddha technique that could even seal ghosts and gods! Downfall of the Six Paths Among them, there was one who was covered completely in blood. Their body was broken and torn and they revealed bloodstained bones in several places, as if they had crawled up from the depths of hell. There was one that had a fierce expression with three heads and six arms, the arms carrying a vicious halberd, large ax, copper hammer, iron needle, and other such cruel instruments of destruction and torture. There was even one whose body shined with a golden light and had a great golden circle floating behind them, just like a living Buddha. These six figures came from the path of hell, the path of hungry ghosts, the path of beasts, the path of asura, the path of humanity, and the path of heaven. These were the six paths of samsara. This was to use the full power of Samsara manifested in physical form. Weapon Arhat Long Staff A nine foot long staff that was plain and simple. The only decoration of the staff was its natural earthy wooden texture. This staff gave off a very light and springy feeling, but it was also very flexible. It was unknown just which divine tree this staff was crafted from. Trivia * Ranked #3 in the First Martial Meeting of the Divine Realm. * In the past, Hang Chi was believed to be the third coming Empyrean before the war against the saints'. * Said to have completed his incorruptible diamond Vajra body. This diamond Vajra body must be some sort of secret Buddhist technique.Chapter 1311 – Against Hang Chi * Every single motion and movement of Hang Chi’s stemmed from the myriad 10 million senior supreme elders of Mount Potala; they were the total summary of their life experiences, all of them containing exquisite truths! In truth, the direct disciples of Mount Potala, from the very time they began to cultivate, whether it was using their fists, staffs, practicing movement techniques, or even drawing water, sweeping the floor, walking, eating, sleeping – every single thing they did had the mystery of martial skills fused within it. These simple moves couldn’t create an Empyrean, but when fighting someone at the same level, they would always give an advantage.Chapter 1311 – Against Hang Chi References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Race Category:Divine Realm Category:Mount Potala Category:Allies Category:Divine Realm First Martial Meeting Participant Category:Empyrean descendant Category:True Divinity